My Destiny
by DeviL53
Summary: Yunho mengalami dilema..  Antara memilih bertahan dan membiarkan cintanya terjerumus dalam bahaya ,atau melepaskannya dengan resiko dibenci oleh cintanya itu sendiri.. Update!
1. Chapter 1

Oke, biasanya aku hanya mempublish ff oneshoot yunjae di sini, tapi kali ini aku datang dengan membawa ff chaptered..

FF ini bisa dibilang ff yang kubuat di awal-awal masih belajar nulis cerita, jadi kalau ada yang aneh sama cara penulisannya mohon dimaklumkan, terutama di bagian POV yang sering berganti-ganti, karena aku belajar menulis dgn hanya memakai satu POV itu baru-baru ini jadi di ff ini POV nya masih acak..

Itu aja, chekidot.. ^^

Title: My Destiny

Rating: PG15- ?

Genre: Angst, action, drama

Cast: YunJae

Author: Amaya

Disclaimer: Not mine, the casts belong to themselves..

-Jaejoong POV-

"Yun, kau mau kemana lagi?", tanyaku begitu kulihat yunho mengambil jaketnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Akhh, berisik! Aku mau pergi kemana itu bukan urusanmu!", dia membentakku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan emosiku.

"Tapi yun, kau baru saja kembali.", lirihku, tapi yunho malah memandangku kesal.

"DIAM JAEJOONG! Aku sudah lelah mendengarmu mengaturku setiap hari! Ini hidupku! Kau tidak berhak mencampurinya!", dia mendorong tubuhku kasar, menyebabkanku jatuh terpuruk di atas lantai. Aku memandangi sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini tumpah dengan sebebas-bebasnya.

"Yun kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi", isakku kepada sosoknya yang semakin menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi. Hal ini bahkan sudah menjadi seperti rutinitas bagiku selama kurang lebih 2 bulan ini. Aku dan yunho kini sudah memasuki tahun kedua kami bersama. Dulunya yunho adalah sosok yang sempurna bagiku. Dia begitu ramah dan hangat. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Tapi entah mengapa, sifatnya perlahan berubah sejak 2 bulan lalu. Yunho mulai sering pulang larut malam dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan jika aku bertanya ia dari mana, dia pasti akan langsung membentak dan bahkan tak jarang ia juga memukuliku.

Aku mencintai yunho. Itu sudah jelas. Bagaimanapun perlakuan yang kuterima darinya, rasa cinta itu tetap tidak mau hilang. Tapi... Apakah yunho juga mencintaiku?

Aku mulai meragukannya, mengingat ia bahkan tak pernah lagi menciumku belakangan ini.

Aku tahu kebanyakan orang pasti menganggapku bodoh, karena aku tetap bertahan dengannya hingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia sudah memiliki hati dan jiwaku seutuhnya. Mungkin kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya..

-Yunho POV-

Aku membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku adalah manusia kejam, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan, iya kan? Tapi apa kalian tahu? Hatiku jauh lebih sakit ketika aku melukainya. Batinku menjerit disaat ia menangis.

Aku mencintainya. Itu pasti. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat baginya. Takdir tidak mengijinkan kami untuk bersama.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki club malam itu, atau lebih seperti markas bagiku. Dentuman musik yang kencang, serta kerlap-kerlip lampu di tempat ini sama sekali tak dapat mencerahkan suasana hatiku.

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang berada di sudut club ini.

Aku menarik nafas berat, kemudian membuka pintu itu. Mataku dengan segera bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik pria separuh baya yang duduk dibalik meja tepat di hadapanku.

"Tutup pintu.", perintahnya, dan dengan patuh aku melakukannya.

"Langsung saja. Kau tahu waktumu tidak lama lagi. Kapan kau akan membunuhnya? Kau sadar bukan, bila kau tidak juga membunuhnya sampai batas waktu itu habis, maka mereka akan menarik kembali semua bayarannya, bahkan mungkin kita juga harus membayarkan denda! Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi maka nyawamu lah yang akan menjadi penggantinya! Kau mengerti?", bentaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Aku segera membungkuk padanya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Ya, aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan kalian tahu siapa targetku sekarang?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kim Jaejoong.

Sekarang kalian mengerti mengapa aku bersikap dingin padanya? Karena aku ingin ia menjauhiku.

Mengapa aku ingin ia menjauhiku? Karena aku ingin menjaganya.

Dan kenapa aku ingin menjaganya? Tentu karena aku mencintainya.

**~TBC~**

Gimana?

Bagus? Jelek? layak lanjut atau enggak?

Tell me your mind guys..

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Chekidot~

Title: My Destiny

Rating: PG15- ?

Genre: Angst, action, drama

Cast: YunJae

Author: Park Hyerin

**Chapter 2  
**

_**-Yunho POV-**_

Aku melihat ke arah jam di tanganku. Pukul 01:35 Sepertinya aku sudah bisa kembali sekarang. Kuteguk habis isi gelasku, dan segera kuhampiri sosok sahabatku yang tengah sibuk merayu gadis-gadis. Tipikal seorang playboy.

"Chun, aku kembali dulu" ujarku. Ia segera menghentikan seluruh aktifitas gombalnya, dan memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

"Yunho, sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?" tanya Yoochun padaku.

Ya, Yoochun memang mengetahui seluruh rahasiaku. Aku menceritakan hal itu padanya karena aku tidak sanggup lagi memendamnya dia juga memiliki profesi yang sama sepertiku, jadi dia dapat memahami perasaanku dengan baik.

"Sampai dia membenciku, dan lari meninggalkanku."

Yoochun menghela nafas berat. "Oke, itu terserahmu. Hanya, jangan terlalu kasar padanya, aku tidak tega." aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sekali lagi, dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Kunaiki mobilku, dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Kuharap Jaejoong tidak menungguku lagi. Betapa aku berharap aku akan mengalami banyak halangan di perjalanan. Mungkin terjebak lampu merah, terjebak macet, atau mungkin terjebak dalam suatu kecelakaan, entahlah apa saja asalkan aku dapat tiba lebih lama.

Namun tampaknya lagi-lagi dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Perjalananku aman, lancar, tanpa ada sedikitpun halangan. Perjalanan 30 menit ini benar-benar terasa amat singkat bagiku. Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah sederhana milikku, bukan, milik kami, aku dan Jaejoong.

Walaupun sederhana, tapi kami berdua bahagia tinggal di dalamnya, sebab kami saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya aku akan tinggal di sini sendirian. Segera kuhapus pikiran itu dari otakku, aku belum mau membayangkannya.

Begitu memasuki ruang tamu, mataku menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Wajah malaikatnya masih ternodai dengan air mata. Kudekati dia, dan dengan pelan kuangkat badannya menuju kamar kami. Kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan kuselimuti. Tapi tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya. Di kedipkannya matanya berulang kali, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Yun, kau sudah pulang?" ia tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku terpaksa harus menghancurkan senyum itu.

"Kau bodoh! Untuk apa kau tidur di sofa tadi? Kau pikir bila kau sakit siapa yang akan repot hah? Aku!" bentakku. Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"A..aku menunggumu Yun." jawabnya lemah.

"Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku? Tidak kan! Bilang saja kau sengaja ingin membuatku repot!" teriakku. Matanya yang sudah membengkak itu kini mulai kembali dipenuhi air mata.

"Jangan menangis! Air matamu membuatku muak!"

Bukannya berhenti tangisannya malah semakin deras. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis, jadi aku segera keluar dari kamar itu, dengan satu bantingan keras di pintu. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu hingga suara tangisannya tak lagi terdengar.

"Maafkan aku Jae.." lirihku pelan.

Perlahan kubuka kembali pintu kamar itu, saat aku benar-benar sudah tidak mendengar suara isakan lagi dari dalamnya. Aku berjalan mendekati tubuhnya. Dia sudah kembali tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tubuhku di sampingnya, dan kudekap dirinya erat. Kuelus dan kuciumi aroma tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin, mencoba mematrinya di dalam ingatanku.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke telinganya dan berbisik pelan. "Maaf Jae, saranghae.." Aku terus menerus membisikkan kata-kata itu di tidak habis pikir mengapa takdir yang kami alami seperti ini.

Kehidupan kami selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir. Bahkan pertemuan kami pun tidak kalah tragis dari ini. Aku bertemu dengan jaejoong di rumahnya. Saat aku sedang melaksanakan tugas untuk memusnahkan seluruh anggota keluarga Kim, ya keluarganya.

_Flashback_

BLAM

Tubuh tak bernyawa milik pria tua itu jatuh tak berdaya begitu aku dengan suksesnya berhasil menyarangkan peluruku pada pelipisnya, menembus dan merobeknya, menyisakan lubang kecil di tengah-tengah kepalanya. Aku hanya menatap kosong pada tubuh itu. Cairan merah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang yang tadi kuciptakan.

Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa mereka ini. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, seseorang merasa tersaingi bisnisnya oleh perusahaan milik mereka, sehingga ia menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga ini. Dan secara kebetulan, organisasi tempat aku mengabdi, DARK, memilihku untuk melaksanakan tugas ini. Dan kini tugasku hampir selesai. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah putra bungsu keluarga ini, Kim Jaejoong. Umurnya hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku yang berumur 17 tahun.

Kudekati tubuhnya yan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Matanya sarat dengan ketakutan saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya, senada dengan air mata di wajahnya.

"Ja..jangan bunuh aku." bisiknya terbata seraya menyeret tubuhnya semakin menempel ke sudut, seolah berusaha bersembunyi dari dunia luar.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya untuk sesaat. Parasnya benar-benar sarat dengan kepolosan dan kemurnian. Aku merasakan gejolak di tubuhku untuk tidak membunuhnya. Perlahan ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketakutan. Dan tepat begitu jariku menyentuh kulit dinginnya, ia jatuh pingsan.

Saat itu juga aku mengurungkan niatku membunuhnya, melainkan aku membawanya ke yakin saat ia sadar nanti, dia pasti akan mulai histeris ketika melihat wajahku lagi. Dan mungkin saat itu juga aku akan menghabisinya.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Keesokan harinya, begitu ia bangun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat wajah pembunuh keluarganya, dia tidak mengingat wajahku. Mungkin ia mengalami semacam shock atau trauma yang membuat pikirannya kehilangan sedikit memori dari kejadian berdarah itu.

Yang membuatku semakin bingung, dirinya malah berpikiran bahwa aku adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, dan menganggapku sebagai pahlawannya. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu. Tidak membantah, tidak pula mengiyakan.

Aku hanya membiarkannya menyimpulkan apa yang ada di di dalam hatiku, aku lega dia tidak mengingatku, sebab entah mengapa aku merasa sama sekali tidak ingin membunuhnya.

-End of FB-

Sejak hari itu, Jaejoong selalu tinggal bersamaku. Tak bisa kupungkiri semakin hari aku pun semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona mantan calon targetku ini. Ya, aku jath hati kepada Kim Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha menutupi keberadaannya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun ini. Aku bahkan berbohong pada organisasiku, sebab bila mereka mengetahui Jaejoong masih hidup, mereka pasti akan berusaha membunuhnya.

Tapi seluruh usahaku hancur sia-sia saat satu bulan lalu tiba-tiba aku diberi perintah untuk membunuh Kim Jaejoong.

Orang yang dulunya ingin membunuh keluarga Kim mengetahui kalau Jaejoong masih hidup, dan ia takut aset dan perusahaan keluarga Kim yang selama ini ditahan negara akan diberikan kembali pada Jaejoong, sebagai pewaris tunggal, dan bila itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga perusahaannya pasti akan bangkrut.

Oleh karena itu ia kembali memerintahkan kami membunuhnya. Ia mengancam menarik kembali seluruh bayarannya dulu dan menyebarkan berita ke orang-orang mengenai ketidak becusan kami dalam melaksanakan tugas. Tentu saja organisasi tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Maka dari itu mereka kembali memilihku untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Dan tentu saja hal itu mustahil bagiku!Untungnya tak satupun dari mereka mengetahui wajah dan keberadaan Jaejoong. Mereka hanya tahu kalau ia masih hidup, dan memberiku waktu 2 bulan untuk menemukan dan membunuhnya.

Artinya hanya ada dua bulan waktu bagiku untuk membuat Jaejoong menjauh dari tempat ini dan juga dariku, bila perlu mengganti identitas. Artinya juga, hanya dua bulan waktu yang tersisa untuk bersamanya, yang harus kuhabiskan untuk membuatnya membenciku. Dan kini, waktuku yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Aku meringis saat benakku mengingat kembali seluruh rentetan peristiwa itu.

Aku tidak menyesal telah melepaskan Jaejoong, sedikit pun tidak.

Aku hanya menyesali mengapa takdir memilih jalan yang seperti ini untuk mempertemukan kami.

Inilah takdirku. Ironis memang. Takdirku memutuskan untuk mempermainkan hidup dan hatiku sedemikian aku bisa melawannya.

Because this is my destiny..

**-TBC-**

Done!

hehe, ini chapter minim dialog banget ya-_- Maaf kalau ini agak pendek dan mungkin ga sesuai sama yang kalian harapkan..

Tapi walaupun begitu, review harus tetap jalan ya hehe :)

Buat yang review ga login, alias anon,

gamekyuminniesungmin, Yunjaetic, Yunholycious, and uknOwherO thanks buat reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chekidot~

Title: My Destiny

Rating: T- ?

Genre: Angst, action, drama

Cast: YunJae

Author: Park Hyerin

Disclaimer: All of the casts belong to themselves

Warning: manXman story don't like don't read!

**Chapter 2**

**~Author POV~**

Kegelapan sang malam perlahan tapi pasti mulai meninggalkan singgasananya. Berganti waktu jaga dengan sang mentari yang bersinar terjaga menghapus segala jejak kekelaman yang ditinggalkan rembulan.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, berusaha menghindar dari sapaan sang mentari, namun gagal karena sebuah rangkulan erat pada pinggangnya. Sekali lagi lenguhan terlepas dari celah bibirnya, dengan sedikit frustasi perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk masih terlukis jelas pada garis wajahnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, belum terbiasa dengan terang yang mendadak ia terima.

Setelah matanya mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri, Jaejoong melirik pinggangnya untuk melihat hal yang menahan gerakannya. Seketika itu juga, rasa kantuk yang tadi menghantuinya mendadak sirna, digantikan oleh rasa kaget. Tangan kekar yang familiar itu bergelayut nyaman pada pinggangnya. Melingkar dan merangkulnya dalam gerakan yang protektif.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes benda bening mengalir turun dari sudut matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini? Entahlah ia sendiri sudah tidak dapat dan memang tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir Jaejoong, berbanding terbalik dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir pada matanya yang telah kembali terpejam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke dada bidang Yunho, ingin merasakan sebanyak mungkin kehangatan tubuh pria di sampingnya.

Tindakan yang fatal.

Menyadari sesuatu disebelahnya bergerak, Yunho pun tersadar dari lelapnya. Tatapannya melembut begitu melihat ekspresi Jaejoong di dalam dekapannya. Dalam hati ia mulai mengutuki keteledorannya untuk tertidur di tempat ini kemarin malam. Karna satu tindakan bodohnya ini ia terpaksa harus melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya sangat awal. Menghancurkan hati pria yang meringkuk di dekapannya ini.

Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan, dilepasnya rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan dengan gerakan cepat didorongnya tubuh itu kuat sebelum kemudian beranjak bangun dari atas kasur. Jaejoong meringis saat dirinya terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati tatapan tajam Yunho kearahnya, marah tersirat jelas pada wajahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disebelahku Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu ketika aku bangun tidur, apa kau tidak mengerti!" Suara bentakan Yunho menggema diseisi ruangan itu, mengirimkan rasa takut pada lawan bicaranya.

"A-aku.. K..kau, k-kau menahanku yun, a-aku tidak bisa bergerak" ujar Jaejoong, berharap pembelaannya dapat sedikit meredakan amarah yunho terhadapnya. Namun ia salah..

"Aku tidak peduli Jaejoong, aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah muak denganmu!" Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapanya. "Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar ketika memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkanmu bergabung dengan keluargamu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pria itu. "Apa maksudmu Yun?" tanyanya. Yunho berbalik menghadapnya, senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Seharusnya dulu aku membunuhmu juga Jae, sama seperti aku menghabisi seluruh keluargamu."

Kaget menyergap Jaejoong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Yunho menatap seluruh pemandangan itu dingin, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, walaupun kini hatinya terasa amat perih, namun memang inilah takdir yang ia sadari cepat atau lambat akan menghampiri dan mendesaknya.

Yunho kembali mendesah pelan.

"Aku bukan penyelamatmu Jae, aku pembunuh keluargamu." katanya santai disela-sela senyumannya, seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang wajar untuk dikatakan. Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, hatinya benar-benar tertutup untuk mempercayai seluruh perkataan Yunho.

"Jangan bercanda yun, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" bentak Jaejoong, berharap Yunho akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah lelucon belaka. Untuk sesaat keheningan mengambil alih, sebelum kemudian tawa sakratis Yunho mengisi ruangan itu.

"Bercanda? Kau pikir aku bercanda? Tak kusangka kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong.."

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah meja tua yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dibukanya laci meja itu perlahan, senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat benda yang ia cari. Matanya berkilat kagum memandang pistol FN FNP-45 miliknya. Benda kecil kesayangannya yang 5 tahun yang lalu sukses menyarangkan pelurunya kepada anggota keluarga Kim. Dibawanya benda metal itu ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat pistol ini? Ini pistol yang 5 tahun lalu kuarahkan tepat ke kepala ayahmu dan Door kepala ayahmu langsung berlubang.. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan? Kejadian itu tepat terjadi di depan matamu." katanya seraya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Semakin ia melangkah maju, semakin Jaejoong merangkak mundur hingga akhirnya tak lagi tersisa celah baginya untuk menghindar. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dalam takut.

Seperti deja vu, tiba-tiba sekelebat memori melintas masuk ke pikirannya. Gambaran peristiwa yang persis seperti yang dialaminya kini terpampang di hadapannya.

Dirinya yang tersudut bergetar ketakutan, dan bayangan samar seorang pria yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah pistol kecil bergelantung di ujung jarinya. Mata Jaejoong menyipit, berusaha melihat wajah pria itu namun memori ingatannya yang masih temaram seolah tak memberi izin.

Sosok itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya, perlahan membungkuk hingga akhirnya wajah mereka terletak dalam satu garis lurus. Saat itulah wajah pria itu tertangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua manik matanya. Seketika Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan menahan perih dalam kepala dan hatinya.

Wajah itu.. Yunho..

Ia sudah mengingat segalanya. Bagaimana Yunho, pria yang selama ini ia anggap penyelamatnya, pria yang terus-menerus ia agungkan, pria yang selama 5 tahun ini telah ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, ternyata adalah orang yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Menjadikannya sosok sebatang kara.

Perlahan dengan terhuyung Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya meringkuk. Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa ia mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, keluar dari mansion itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya pergi membawanya. Kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk dapat berpikir, dan hatinya sudah terasa terlalu perih sekedar untuk dapat menenangkan diri.

Ia baru berhenti ketika jiwa dan raganya sudah tak lagi sanggup menahan beban yang dipikulnya. Kepalanya terasa amat berat, dan tubuhnya serasa seolah tak lagi mampu menumpunya. Segala yang berada disekelilingnya mendadak seolah berputar dalam ritme yang tak pasti. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tanah lembab yang asing menyentuh kulitnya. Setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya yang telah terpejam.

"Yun..ho.." bisiknya lemah sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

**xoxox**

Pagi kembali menjelang, menggantikan posisi sang malam, mengulang rutinitas yang tiap-tiap harinya terjadi. Namun ada yang aneh kali ini. Sang mentari tak lagi menampakkan rupanya, bersembunyi di balik kekelaman awan hitam yang menangis membasahi bumi. Petir menyambar-nyambar, menambah kegelapan suasana yang telah tercipta.

Kedua belah kelopak mata itu mendadak terbuka, memperlihatkan dua buah bola mata coklat yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Peluh mengalir di kedua sisi dahi pemiliknya. Suara deru nafas terdengar jelas dalam irama yang tak teratur.

Krieett . .

Pintu menuju ruangan itu perlahan membuka, mengizinkan sedikit cahaya dari luar untuk menerangi sedikit tempat itu. Seorang pria berwajah imut menyusup masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Si..siapa?" tanya Jaejoong takut. Jemarinya mencengkram erat selimut yang melingkupi tubuh lemahnya.

Terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali asing tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Ya, ia sadar sejak pertama kali membuka mata bahwa kamar ini bukan kamarnya, tempat ini bukan mansion tempatnya tinggal selama 5 tahun ini. Dan kini kehadiran seorang asing hanya mengakibatkan ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia semakin menarik selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya ketika sosok pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Menyadari ketakutan Jaejoong, pria itu pun berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring, namun masih cukup dekat bagi mereka untuk dapat melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Maaf.. apa aku menakutimu?" tanya pria itu. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, masih tidak yakin harus merespon seperti apa.

Pria itu mengusap-usap kepalanya canggung. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Namaku Kim Junsu, semalam aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di taman saat sedang patroli." ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Ekspresi Jaejoong perlahan melunak, tubuhnya berubah rilex, namun kini rasa bingung tersirat jelas pada tatapan matanya.b "Pingsan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, membuat pria bernama Junsu itu balas menatapnya aneh.

"Aku baru saja ingin bertanya padamu mengapa kau bisa sampai pingsan di tempat seperti itu, dan dimana rumahmu.." jawabnya.

"Rumah?" ulang Jaejoong, tatapannya menerawang. Memori mengenai peristiwa kemarin malam terulang kembali di dalam pikirannya.

Yunho adalah seorang pembunuh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Jung Yunho hanyalah seorang pembunuh keji yang telah menghabisi seluruh keluarganya, dan mungkin juga dirinya bila ia tidak melarikan diri semalam. Siapa yang tahu sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang telah dan akan terenggut di tangan Yunho?

Jaejoong mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak boleh down sekarang. Harus ada orang yang menghentikan perbuatan biadab Yunho, dan orang itu haruslah dirinya sendiri.

"Junsu-shii, namaku Hero, Hero Jaejoong. Ehm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Junsu mengangguk. "Kau bilang kau menemukanku saat sedang berpatroli, apa kau seorang polisi?" Junsu kembali mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlutut di hadapan Junsu.

"Aku mohon bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk dapat bergabung di kepolisian!" ucapnya lantang, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa ragu, membuat pria di hadapannya terdiam dalam kaget.

**xoxox**

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya pria setengah baya yang tengah duduk nyaman di kursi di balik meja berbahan jati satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Tangannya bermain malas dengan sepuntung rokok di sela jemari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya, sementara tatapan tajamnya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sisi lain meja itu.

"Lenyap.. Kim Jaejoong sudah lenyap." jawab Yunho, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresi dinginnya, meskipun hatinya kini serasa tersayat pilu. Tapi ia tidak boleh down sekarang, atau seluruh usahanya hanya akan berubah sia-sia.

Lelaki tua itu menelisik wajah Yunho sesaat sebelum kemudian menyeringai begitu melihat ekspresi hampa, dingin, dan kelam yang dikenakan pria itu. "Good, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, kau pasti akan mengabdi selamanya kepadaku dan DARK, benarkan, my dear son?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak kuasa melawan pria ini. "Iya.. Ayah.." ucapnya pelan.

Lelaki tua sekaligus pemimpin organisasi DARK itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Yunho membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, menembus hingar-bingar club di luar ruangan itu dan berjalan lurus ke halaman luar gedung itu. Ia masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil yang terparkir di sana, dimana Yoochun telah menunggunya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan menutupi matanya.

"Cinta itu menyakitkan Chu,. Sakit.." lirihnya, diiringi oleh setetes air mata yang kemudian disusul oleh butir-butir yang seakan mengantri di pelupuk matanya. Yoochun hanya dapat memandang prihatin sosok rapuh sahabatnya itu..

**xoxoxo**

-2 years later-

Langit malam menyelubungi seisi kota Seoul. Hamparan bintang bertabur luas, bersinar temaram bersamaan dengan rembulan yang terbentuk bulat sempurna,tersembunyi di balik untaian kelabu sang awan. Angin malam berhembus semilir, menyebabkan dahan-dahan kayu saling bergemerisik pelan.

Namun segala kombinasi ketenangan alam itu tak mampu untuk menembus keramaian pesta yang mengalun di dalam bangunan mansion mewah yang berada di jantung ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

Seorang pemuda cantik menatap bosan -namun tajam- ke sekelilingnya sembari kembali meneguk wine di gelasnya yang hampir kosong.

'Hidupnya sedang terancam namun masih sempat-sempatnya mengadakan pesta? Cih, orang kaya idiot!' umpatnya dalam hati, pandangannya kini terfokus kepada seorang pria 40-an tahun yang tengah sibuk ber'chit-chat' ria dengan tamu-tamu pestanya.

Jaejoong kembali mengingat-ingat data pria itu, sekedar untuk membuang waktu.

'Song Taewon, 42 tahun, pemimpin dari Song Corp. Menerima kartu ancaman dari DARK seminggu yang lalu.'

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bergambar bulan berdarah dengan ukiran simbol 'D' berwarna silver di tengahnya dari dalam saku celananya. Gambar dan simbol yang sama persis seperti yang dulu pernah ia lihat tercetak pada dinding ruang kerja Yunho. Jaejoong meremas kartu itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya.

Ia yakin DARK adalah organisasi tempat pembunuh keji itu bekerja. Dan ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk dapat mendekati dan menghancurkan tempat itu, termasuk pembunuh-pembunuh di dalamnya. Tanpa kecuali.

Selama dua tahun ia hidup hanya untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Ia bahkan telah berjuang sangat keras di dalam kepolisian sehingga ia bisa menjadi seorang agen FBI seperti sekarang. Semua dilakukannya hanya untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar begitu ia merasakan getaran kecil dari alat komunikasi mini yang disamarkan menjadi anting kecil di telinganya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang hampir tak kasat mata pada benda yang terbuat dari perak itu.

"Hyung, objek bergerak, arah jam dua belas" suara dolphin milik Junsu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Jaejoong menggumamkan kata mengerti sebelum kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada 'objek'nya malam ini.

Song Taewon tengah berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, menuju ke sisi lebih dalam mansion yang tak tersentuh riuhnya pesta. Jaejoong segera beranjak menyusul ketika melihat seorang pria mengikuti arah kepergian Song Taewon. Tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat menyelinap masuk ke saku dalam jas hitam yang dikenakannya, dan menggenggam sebuah revolver dari dalamnya.

Ia mengikuti kedua pria itu setenang mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah pria yang juga mengendap-endap sepertinya, tak jauh di depannya.

Tae Won berhenti melangkah dan masuk ke dalam sebuah toilet. Pria yang tadi mengikutinya juga berhenti, dan menunggu di depan pintu toilet itu dengan sebuah pistol bergelayut siaga di tangannya, jelas sekali ia bermaksud menyelesaikan tugasnya segera begitu Tae Won keluar dari balik pintu itu.

Jaejoong juga berhenti. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik dinding yang menuju sebuah lorong, 5 meter dari pintu toilet. Ia memperhatikan dengan tenang bagaimana pria itu segera menempelkan ujung pistolnya di pelipis kanan Tae Won tepat ketika ia keluar. Jaejoong dengan sigap mengeluarkan revolvernya dan membidik cepat ke arah tangan penjahat itu. Dengan satu tarikan cepat sebuah peluru pun telah tepat menembus telapak tangan pria berjas hitam itu.

Aroma bubuk mesiu dan bau anyir segera memenuhi tempat itu. Pria tadi masih belum dapat menyadari keadaan yang terjadi, dirinya begitu sibuk berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi telapaknya yang kini telah dibanjiri cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari lubang ditengahnya. Shock terlukis jelas di wajahnya, begitu pula di wajah Tae Won. Tae Won yang panik segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke ruangan dimana pestanya diadakan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Jaejoong segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera memukul leher penjahat itu, membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri seketika. Ia kembali menekan tombol pada antingnya.

"Junsu, misi sukses. Target berada pada titik C, kemari dan bereskan. Aku masih harus menyusul tuan Tae Won." katanya pelan dan setelah mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari Junsu, ia pun kembali berlari menyusul Tae Won.

Jaejoong meringis saat harus kembali masuk ke kerumunan orang di pesta. Ia tidak pernah suka pada keramaian. Jaejoong mendengus sebentar sebelum kemudian mulai memandang awas ke seisi tempat itu, berusaha menemukan sosok Tae Won.

Namun terlambat. Sebelum ia sempat menemukan pria itu, suara tembakan kembali menggema, disusul dengan teriakan yang berbunyi saling bersahutan. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menemukan Tae Won. Dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dari dada kirinya. Matanya melotot ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Ekspresi rasa kaget saat sebuah peluru merobek kulit, daging, dan jantungnya.

Orang-orang mulai berteriak dan berlarian dalam deraian rasa panik. Jaejoong segera menhujat kebodohannya karena tidak menyadari adanya target nomor 2.

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok pembunuh yang ia yakini masih berada di ruangan ini. Matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang telah amat dikenalnya, berjalan tenang melewati orang banyak menuju pintu keluar. Sosok tegap dan kulit kecoklatannya yang eksotis terbalut apik di dalam stelan jas hitam yang membuat ketampanan rupanya semakin terpancar tanpa menurunkan aura kharisma yang mengelilinginya.

Saat itulah Jaejoong merasakan desiran amarah di dadanya. Mungkin orang lain akan dengan cepat mengatakan kalau itu adalah desiran rasa rindu, namun Jaejoong menolak mengakuinya dan dengan keras kepala memaksa otaknya untuk merubahnya menjadi amarah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong berlari mengejar sosok itu yang ia amat yakin adalah Yunho.

"Yunho!" panggilnya, namun suaranya tenggelam di antara jeritan-jeritan panik yang masih terus terdengar. Jaejoong terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tiba di halaman depan mansion itu. Ia kembali mencari, namun kali ini ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Jaejoong meninju dinding di sebelahnya kesal. Lagi-lagi ia gagal mencegal perbuatan pembunuh keji itu. Lagi-lagi ia gagal menangkap pembunuh itu. Lagi-lagi ia gagal membunuh gejolak kerinduan di hatinya.

"BODOH!" umpatnya, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia kembali menekan antingnya.

"Misi gagal.. Maaf"

** xoxox**

Jaejoong berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan pimpinannya. Junsu segera menghampirinya. "Jae hyung, bagaimana?" tanyanya yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan geraman kecil. Junsu merengut.

"Oke, oke, Hero right? I got it hyung.." Junsu mendengus ketika Jaejoong tidak menjawab. "So, Hero hyung, bagaimana?" ulangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tuan Kwon memaklumi kegagalanku kali ini. Tidak seorang pun yang menduga bahwa Dark tidak mengirim hanya seorang anggota kali ini. Kemungkinan target yang berhasil kita ringkus kemarin adalah seorang anggota baru, dan target yang berhasil kabur adalah orang yang bertugas mengawasi hasil kerjanya." katanya, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi, Jaejoong segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Junsu tidak mencegahnya, sadar bahwa hyungnya itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar dalam diam. Ia menutup kedua matanya begitu merasakan angin musim gugur membelai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, hal-hal seperti ini selalu berhasil mendamaikan pikirannya.

Lain kali..

Ia akan pastikan tidak akan ada lagi kata gagal di lain waktu..

~TBC~

**Oke selesai!**

**Chapter ini aku panjangin, masih kurang panjang lagikah?**

**Jangan lupa Review ya hehe ^^**


End file.
